harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Wand wood
s of different woods.]] Various different types of wood are used in the construction of wands. They are also embedded with a core of a magical substance. Wands vary according to length, from at least 7" to 18", as well as rigidity, ranging from "springy"The wand of Cedric Diggory was described as "pleasantly springy" by Garrick Ollivander in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. to "unyielding"Ollivander described Bellatrix Lestrange's wand as "unyielding" in Chapter 24 of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.. Nature Every single wand is unique and will depend for its character on the particular tree and magical creature from which it derives its materials. Moreover, each wand, from the moment it finds its ideal owner, will begin to learn from and teach its human partner.Pottermore Known wand woods HarryPotterWandNN8415.jpg|Harry Potter's wand, 11" holly wood, phoenix feather, nice and supple. HermioneGrangerWandNN8411.jpg|Hermione Granger's wand, 10¾" vine wood, dragon heartstring. ViktorKrumWand.jpg|Viktor Krum's wand, 10¼" hornbeam wood, dragon heartstring, quite rigid. DracoMalfoyWandNN8409.jpg|Draco Malfoy's wand, 10" hawthorn wood, unicorn hair, reasonably springy. RonWeasleyWandNN8413.jpg|Ronald Weasley's second wand, 14" willow wood, unicorn hair. The elder wand.jpg|The Elder Wand, 15", Elder wood, Thestral Hair Neville's wand.jpg|Neville Longbottom's second wand,13", cherry wood, unicorn hair Remus wand.jpg|Remus Lupin's wand, 10¼", Cypress, unicorn hair, pliable FleurDelacourWandNN8246.jpg|Fleur Delacour, 9½", Rosewood, Veela hair, Inflexible Cedricdiggorywandnn8202.jpg|Cedric Diggory's wand, 12¼", Ash wood, unicorn hair, pleasantly springy LordVoldemortWandNN8403.jpg|Lord Voldemort's wand, 13½" yew wood, phoenix feather Bellatrix lestrange wand.jpg|Bellatrix Lestrange's first wand, 12¾" , Walnut wood, dragon heartstring, unyielding Behind the scenes *Although J. K. Rowling has said that she only used the Celtic assignations for Harry, Ron and Hermione, Draco Malfoy's wand wood of hawthorn matches his date of birth in the Celtic tree calendar as well. *Wand wood bearing trees are often protected by bowtruckles and protective curses cast by their owners.The Tales of Beedle the Bard, pg 85 *Many superstitions have arisen around wands, based on the woods used. Certain wands are supposedly incompatible "When his wand's oak and hers is holly, then to marry would be folly." It also can denote flaws in the owner's character "Rowan gossips, chestnut drones, ash is stubborn, hazel moans". Among these sayings is also "wand of elder, never prosper".The Tales of Beedle the Bard, pg 100-01 *It is unclear if magical variants of trees used as wand woods, such as the Wiggentree and the Whomping Willow, can be used as wand wood, or if such wands would have additional properties. Author's comments J. K. Rowling has explained her choice of wand woods for Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort: :"It was not an arbitrary decision: holly has certain connotations that were perfect for Harry, particularly when contrasted with the traditional associations of yew, from which Voldemort’s wand is made. European tradition has it that the holly tree (the name comes from ‘holy’) repels evil, while yew, which can achieve astonishing longevity (there are British yew trees over two thousand years old), can symbolise both death and resurrection; the sap is also poisonous."Extra Stuff: Wands at J.K. Rowling's Official Site Rowling has also revealed that she discovered that Harry's wand wood corresponded to his date of birth in the Celtic tree calendar afterwards, and decided to use the calendar to assign the wand woods of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger as a "hidden connection" between the three. See also *Wandlore *Wand core Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''The Tales of Beedle the Bard'' *''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter'' *''The Making of Harry Potter'' Notes and references ru:Древесина для палочек Category:Wand woods